


Comfort Food

by Kali588



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort Food, Deaf Clint Barton, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali588/pseuds/Kali588
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt for comfort food - one of my favorites!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agentsofpuppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsofpuppies/gifts).



Darcy Lewis had once been called, “a jack of all trades, master of none,” by her high school guidance counselor. She was pretty sure at the time it wasn’t a compliment. However, her time with Jane had shown there was nothing wrong with knowing a little of everything. Her association with the Avengers had shown how important this could be, and had helped her to increase her skills. 

What she didn’t know, was that the Avengers considered her to be _the_  authority on comfort food. Thor had stated his belief that it was related to some kind of magical power. The rest had accepted this explanation, as it was the only one that seemed logical. Darcy always knew who needed what and when.

Cap would come home after a rough visit with Peggy, and Darcy had obtained hot dogs from Coney Island. Tony locked himself in the lab while Pepper had to go to a conference? Darcy found authentic goulash that smelled so appetizing Tony said he felt like a cartoon drifting on the scent. If Thor came to Earth looking tired from… whatever he did in space, she whipped up any kind of pancake she could think of. Bruce was pretty sure she had imprisoned a kind old Indian lady to make him curry whenever it was needed. 

It had taken Clint and Natasha a while to experience the magic. Sure, they ate what was provided for the others, but it was just food. They didn’t see what the big deal was. Darcy had once provided Natasha the best chocolate she’d ever had, and Clint had designated her the official orderer of pizza, but those were just essential food groups.

They were on their way back to the Tower after a particularly rough mission - Natasha playing the seductress, Clint her eye in the sky. It had gone a little further than what they had originally planned, but nothing they hadn’t handled before. Some time on their floor and they’d be okay again. They were walking to that elevator when Clint let out a sniff and stopped. Natasha looked at him quizzically, but then she smelled it too. He signed _There’s no way._  And she signed back _We have to go see._

When they walked into the kitchen, Darcy had her back to them and was at the counter. There was what appeared to be a fine white powder over everything, but then random swirls of brown as well. She turned around and almost dropped the plate. “God, guys! I keep telling you to make some kind of noise so I know you’re here!” They were both too busy staring at the plate to respond.”Hello?” That didn’t warrant a response, apparently. She finally shook the plate. “Powdered sugar or cinnamon sugar?” 

Barton scoffed and said, “Powdered, obviously.”

She shook the powdered sugar onto the plate and handed it off. “There you go!” She turned back to the deep fryer and swirled the batter, making (another) funnel cake for Thor. 

Clint and Natasha sat next to each other, sharing bites of the funnel cake and occasionally one bumping the other with a shoulder or knee. Their mouths were full, and finally smiling, and ended up both signing,  _Magic_. 

 


End file.
